I miss you
by Little-Purple-Phoenix
Summary: My first beyblade fanfic. An accident happens after a trial with Kai’s grandfather but the happiness is short lived as the accident leaves Kai changed forever. Yaoi KR, TM, KH.
1. Default Chapter

Title: I miss you!  
  
Author: Yamisammy  
  
Summery: An accident happens after a trial with Kai's grandfather but the happiness is short lived as the accident leaves Kai changed forever. Yaoi K/R, T/M, K/H.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own bayblade.  
  
Hi everyone this story was inspired by a close friend of mine, plus many authors whose stories I have read I apologize in advance if this story offends anyone or is the same as someone else's work, let me know your thoughts, ok enough talking and on with the fic  
  
'Talking'  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
[Bit-beasts talking]  
  
Pairings: Tyson and Max, Kai and Rei, Kenny and Hilary.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
It was midday and the bladebreakers (Rei, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai and Hilary.) were in the waiting room of the local courthouse they were here to support Kai who was here pressing charges against his Grandfather after Rei had found out just what Kai had been through.  
  
**********Flashback******* Rei's POV.  
  
It was 6:00pm and the bladebreakers minus Kai were at Tyson's home, Kai had been summand home by his grandfather and had not come back,   
  
...Knock...Knock came from the door; I got up to see whom it was,  
  
As soon as I opened the door Kai collapsed into my arms, I pulled him in and lay him on the couch were we waited for him to wake up, Kai woke up with a fright and stood straight up and in the process nearly fell over but Tyson who got there first caught him, Kai had been to see his grandfather a couple of times over the last few weeks and all the times he come back had had a injury's but you had to look really hard to notice when asked Kai just said it was nothing and avoided the subject, but this time it was obvious that he was hurt and it showed. I could see he had bruises at the top of his gloves and it was clear that they went underneath; he had a gash on his check and his top although a dark blue/purple was wet from sweat and blood.  
  
At this moment Kai woke again but sat up slowly and I could see the pain in his eyes his only feature that betrayed what his was really feeling his cold façade when put up but always his eyes gave him away,   
  
Tyson was first to speak 'what happened to you? And don't say nothing because I'm not totally stupid,'  
  
Kai didn't answer   
  
'Kai...' I said, he looked up to me and meet my gaze 'Did your grandfather do this to you?'  
  
Kai nodded his head and stood up and went to our room we all just watched, not knowing what to do so I got up and went into our room.  
  
I found Kai one his bed hugging his legs, I sat next to him and pulled his face up to look at me and it sadden me to see his eyes full of unshed tears from the obvious pain he was in so pulled him into a embrace and he cried for the first since I had meet him after 10 minutes of crying Kai looked up and pulled away, I stopped him and made him look at me and in his eyes I saw fear, pain and embarrassment I pulled him against me again and placed a light kiss on his lips and he relaxed a tiny bit and leaned on my chest.  
  
/I have to ask him what happened whilst his barriers are down/  
  
[Isn't that taking advantage of him master Rei?]  
  
/yes I suppose you could say that, but Driger if don't ask him now whilst his barriers are down he might never tell me and if don't know what is wrong I won't be able to help/  
  
'Kai I know you don't want to tell me but I need to know what happed, or I can't help you and I'm worried' I stated  
  
Kai sat up and stared into my eyes he took a deep breath and was still holding my hand, when he gotten it I don't know.  
  
'My grandfather called me the other times just for the sake of it as he loves to have a reason to punish me although he didn't he just said it was stress and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,' started Kai 'But this time he called me into the study and he said that I once again disgraced myself and the family name, when I asked why he said it was because I had participated in an appalling recreational activity. When I asked what he meant he said he meant the fact that I am in a relationship with you and where kissing in public after that he got up I would have ran but he would have caught me and then the punishment would have been worse then it was.  
  
'What did he do to you,' I asked  
  
'He picked me up by my shirt and asked a lot of questions about me and you and I knew there was no point in lying because he already knew the answers after that he chained me to a pole and he knocked me out when I awoke I noticed that I was no longer in the study but in a empty room I also noticed that I was naked and then I heard his laughter I looked up to see him standing there with a whip he whipped me, beat with his hands and then he...he' Kai stuttered the last bit and I cave his hand a reassuring squeeze for him to continue 'He raped me and said that now you are tainted and no one will want you and with that he untied me gave me my clothes and left and then I came here.'  
  
/Oh my god, what a monster, poor Kai, what do I say, what do I do, how do I act, what should I think, who do I tell/  
  
[Master Rei stop thinking random thoughts it won't help the best thing you can do is reassure Kai and help him get cleaned up and then ask him what he wants to do]  
  
/ok, thanks Driger/  
  
At that I pulled Kai who was now shaking in what I guessed to be fear of me leaving as I had been quiet, after a while he stopped shaking and I then helped him get cleaned up and both sat on the bed.  
  
'Kai what are you going to do about this? This is to big a thing to leave alone.'  
  
'I don't know, what could I do?' Kai asked  
  
'Maybe you could press charges' I suggested   
  
'You think I would stand a chance?' Kai asked me  
  
'Yeah well there is the proof of you injuries plus my word, and all the others.' I stated 'speaking of others I think you should tell them they were very worried.'  
  
'Ok, lets go and see them,' he said getting   
  
A hour later Kai had let the others in on what exactly had happened and there were determined to help Kai, At the moment they have called the police who are the way to report it.  
  
Knock...Knock...Knock  
  
I get up and answer the door, it's the police and I let them in.  
  
Two hours of talking asking and answering questions later the police had said that Kai stood a good chance and makes a good case but first they need to Kai to a hospital to asses his injury's properly, so they offered to drive us to the hospital.  
  
Once we got there Kai was checked over by a doctor and then taken down for a couple x-rays, after 45 minutes waiting in the waiting area the doctor came to take them down to were Kai was just waking from the anaesthetic (I never had a x-ray so I don't know if you do go to sleep if not well tough in this you do, ok) We walked into the room were Kai was lying in a bed, we all sat down as he picked up the chart and said,  
  
'Well Mr Hiwatari you have two broken ribs, your right ankle is broken, a torn ligament in your left shoulder a torn tendon in your right thigh and your anal area has extensive tearing and have found traces of blood, semen and hair which has been sent of to the laboratories for analysis, we have put you on a drip as you were a lightly dehydrated and we recommend taking it easy, you should be free to go after we get your test results back until then try and get some rest and I will see you later.' And with that the doctor turned and left.  
  
Kai looked like was only just listening and I moved to sit next to him, and it surprised me when he held my hand. I had forgotten just how much he hated hospitals so I gave him a light kiss and he smiled back, after a little chatter Kai went to sleep.  
  
What do you think? Is it ok? Let me know if you want me to continue or should I quite whilst I'm ahead? Please review!   
  
See you Sammy 


	2. I miss you chapter 2

Chapter 2: the results with a good and bad ending  
  
Hi everyone I'm back, soz for the wait been really busy, well anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
***Normal POV***   
  
The next day Kai woke up and looked around the hospital room he was in and in the two chairs by the door was Max, Tyson and Kenny with Dizzy in his lap, and in the chair next to the bed was Rei who was still holding Kai's hand. Kai moved some of the stray strands of Rei's ebony hair out of his face but the slight movements woke Rei up and his amber eyes fluttered open and he sat up and his amber eyes met with Kai's mahogany ones. Rei smiled before stretching his arms.  
  
'How do you feel this morning?' asked Rei  
  
'Absolutely fantastic!' stated Kai sarcastically   
  
' Ha Ha Ha...' started Rei 'Seriously, how do you feel?'  
  
'I feel much better this morning, and will even better when I'm allowed out of this place plus I'm really thirsty.' Said Kai   
  
'Well I'll go and find out when you can go and if you can have a drink.' Said Rei getting up and leaving the room.  
  
By the time Rei had come back the others were already awake, Rei walked in and handed a glass of water to Kai.  
  
'Drink it slowly or your stomach will just reject it straight away,' started Rei 'The doctor will come and see you in a couple of minutes as soon as he is done with another patient.' Kai nodded and took a sip of the water.  
  
A few minutes a doctor came in with a clip bored and pen.  
  
'Good morning Kai, you look much brighter this morning. All your vitals are fine so you are free to go, also I have the results for the tests we did yesterday if you want to hear them' said the doctor   
  
'Go on...' said Kai   
  
'Ok, well we did several tests including STD'S and a DNA test. We found that you haven't caught any STD's and the DNA tests prove that it was your grandfather and I have here,' he said whilst showning a big brown envelope 'A official report for the court hearing including all injuries sustained to this time and old ones we found that look like they were done by your grandfather I will also attend the hearing to give my report to help you with your case.' Finished the doctor  
  
'Thank you,' thanked Kai and with that they proceeded to help Kai get ready and left.  
  
That was 3 weeks ago the proceedings went through the court room very quickly as it was put down as urgent and the offender was very dangerous and so here they were at the hearing with half a hearing to go.  
  
****************End Flashback***********  
  
A bell sounded and then everyone proceeded back into the courtroom to find out the jury's decision.   
  
'All rise' said someone as the Judge enter the room and then everyone sat back down  
  
'We are all here for the final part of the proceeding against Mr Voltaire Hiwatari on accounts of child abuse, assault, attempted rape and rape.' Started the judge as he turned to face the jury as the head of the Jury stood up 'Head of Jury have you all agreed on a decision?'   
  
'Yes we have your honour,' stated the head of the jury  
  
'And what is the Jury's verdict?' asked the Judge, the tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife and served it up for dinner and Kai was shaking and was holding Rei's hand very tight he was terrified, for if the jury found him not guilty he feared that he would come after him.  
  
'We the members of the jury find Mr Voltaire Hiwatari, Guilty of all accounts,' said the leader of the jury as he sat back down and at that everyone got and left. Once in the corridor sprits were higher then ever and Kai had a huge grin on his and whilst walking down the corridor they bumped into the police with Voltaire  
  
'KAI,' shouted Voltaire 'I'm sorry please don't let them take me.'  
  
Kai walked a bit closer to him and said '...' in Russian and with that they left the building. Once outside Kai pulled Rei in close and gave him a deep passionate kiss which left Rei looking flushed, and Tyson and Max giggled as they had never them two kiss before not in public anyway.   
  
'Kai' stared Kenny 'What did you say to your grandfather?'  
  
'I said it was to late for being sorry and not to worry I reserved his place in hell for him as he won't be able to ring up himself, and that I hope he has fun in a cell all by himself with scum of the planet for the next years.' Said Kai  
  
They are crossed the road to the car park but just as they were a truck came down speeding down the road and crashed into another car and They rolled and hit Kai and Max who were both still in the road.  
  
'Kai, Max.' Tyson and Rei yelled in union   
  
So what do you think? Please read and review. What should happen to Max I already know what happens to Kai but I'm not sure about Max let me know your ideas. 


	3. I miss you chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
  
The truck rolled over knocking Max out of way the truck continued to tip over and the contents of the barrels on the back spilled over Kai and the road and continued sliding until it came to the end of the road and stopped,   
  
Rei turned to Kenny and Tyson who were just as shocked as he was 'Rei what do we do?' asked Tyson in a panicked voice  
  
  
  
'Kenny can you contact the police and tell them what has happened and get an ambulance sent,' said Rei and Kenny nodded and opened up Dizzy.  
  
'Come on Tyson lets go check Max and Kai but don't move them,' said Rei who was just as worried about them as Tyson but tried not to show it.  
  
Rei walked to where Kai was and Tyson went to Max, Max was lying on his back with his Left leg in a awkward position and he had cut and bruises all,  
  
'Max,' said Tyson although he did not expect a reply as he thought Max was unconscious. When a mumble was heard. Tyson immediately bent down to Max and Tyson took his hand, 'Max,' he said it again a bit louder. Max's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Tyson and squeezed his hand,   
  
Meanwhile Rei stood staring at Kai he was lying on his side and had a big gash on his side and had other cuts all over he also had what looked like burns on him, Rei couldn't get too close whatever had burned Kai was all spilt on the road and Rei couldn't get any closer without hurting himself, 'Kai,' said Rei though he got no answer that meant Kai was unconscious but Rei could see that Kai was breathing which was a good sign, At this Rei turned and went to check both drivers as he couldn't help Kai. He went to the truck driver and saw that he had not being wearing a seatbelt he was not even in the truck he was on the road he had gone through the wind screen, Rei checked the man for a pulse and could not find one, so he was dead. Rei then went to the car were a woman who had shoulder length brown hair had been driving she had a seatbelt and had a nasty cash on her head from the dashboard and she was still holding the steering wheel he put a hand on her and pushed her back and she opened her Deep brown eyes and just stared at him,   
  
'Are you alright?' Rei asked the lady, she nodded slightly and she tried to get out of the car and Rei helped her and they walked over to the bench Kenny was sitting on and helped the lady sit down.  
  
'The police and a ambulance are on the way,' said Kenny as if on cue a police car and three ambulance's appeared and a police officer came over   
  
'Who needs medical attention?' he asked  
  
'The boy over there,' said Rei indicating to were Tyson was with Max 'and the boy over they.' He said indicating to were Kai was, 'And this lady here, she was the driver of the car and the driver of the truck is dead,' said Rei  
  
At this a two paramedics ran over to Tyson and Max, and one came over to the lady, one went to the driver of the truck and Rei lead two over to Kai.  
  
'What happened,' asked the office Kenny then proceeded to tell the police officer exactly what happened and the officer wrote it all down.  
  
After this Kenny noted the fact that Max had been put on a stretcher and put in an ambulance and then the paramedic who was looking at the lady who had been driving got up and took the lady to the same ambulance as Tyson and Max. Tyson looked at Kenny and they both nodded a silent agreement for Kenny to come with Rei and Kai.  
  
Then Kenny saw Kai been carefully put on a stretcher and put in a ambulance and Rei came over to Kenny,  
  
'Are you coming?' asked Rei and Kenny nodded and followed him to the ambulance and they went on their way to the hospital leaving the police to examine the scene.  
  
In the ambulance Rei was really quiet, he was staring at Kai who looked absolutely terrible he had bandages all over you could barely she his skin which was really pale, he had a iv in his arm and a tube down his throat to aid him in breathing.  
  
Once at the hospital Tyson, Kenny and Rei had been told to wait whilst Max and Kai was in A & E, at the moment Tyson and Rei were in relatives room, Just then the door opened and Tyson and Rei stood up in hoping it was a doctor but it wasn't it was Kenny.  
  
'I called Mr Dickinson, Judy (Max's mom) and Tyson I called your grandpa and Hilary as well.' Said Kenny   
  
'Thank you Kenny,' Thanked Tyson as they all sat back down.  
  
15 minutes later the door opened again and all three stood up and Judy and a doctor walked in,  
  
'Just to let you know that Max Tate is out of a & e and he is now in a separate ward room if you want to see him,' said the Doctor  
  
'And what about Kai Hiwatari?' asked Rei  
  
The doctor looked at Rei 'and you are? Asked the doctor  
  
'I am Rei Kon, Kai's boyfriend.' Said Rei  
  
'Oh,' started the doctor 'I am afraid he is still in surgery but the moment I get an update I will let you know.'  
  
Then they followed the doctor to Max's room, and they went in.  
  
Max opened his eyes at the sudden noise and saw Tyson, Kenny, Rei and his mom and a doctor came in.  
  
Judy went to one side of Max's bed and took one of his hands and Tyson took the other when the doctor spoke up  
  
'How do you feel Max,' asked the doctor  
  
'Sleepy,' said Max and to add enthusiasm he gave a big yawn. 'What is wrong with me anyway?' he added   
  
'Well you have a broken leg and apart from that a few minor cuts and bruises that's it,' said the doctor who turned to leave 'Try to get some rest,' he added before leaving.  
  
'How is Kai?' asked Max whilst looking at Rei, who didn't answer him so he turned to Tyson,  
  
'We don't know Max he is still in surgery,' said Tyson  
  
'What about the drivers?' asked Max this time Rei answered him.  
  
'The man driving the truck died and the lady that was driving the car is in the hospital recovering from minor concussion. Try and get some sleep Maxy we will wake you if we here anything on Kai, ok.' Said Rei whilst looking at Max, Max nodded lent back closed his eyes and before you could say 'Let it rip' he was sound asleep.   
  
A hour later Mr Dickinson had come and was in the room with the others waiting for a result on Kai, At that moment a Doctor came in and spoke quietly as Tyson, Max and Kenny were all asleep. And he asked Rei and Mr Dickinson to step outside.  
  
' How's Kai?' asked Rei  
  
'Kai is now out of surgery but is still asleep from the anaesthetic he did wake up slightly when in A & E but was struggling to much and had to be sedated,' said the doctor  
  
'What are his injury's doctor?' asked Mr Dickinson  
  
'He has a two broken ribs on his right hand side his left knee is broken and he has numerous burns from the substance that was spilt also the substance was spilt in his eyes but won't know the full extent of damage to his eyes until hi wakes as far as we know his eyes react to light.' Stated the doctor. 'The substance spilled was a illegal form of mild acid not overly corrosive but extremely irritant but the eye is extremely sensitive.' Added the doctor  
  
'Can we see him?' asked Rei after taking all this information in, the doctor nodded and led Mr Dickinson and Rei to the intensive care room where Kai was. Rei couldn't believe his eyes Kai was attached to a number of machines had an IV in his arm and was covered in a lot of bandages. Rei took a seat in the chair next to the bed and took on of Kai's hands.  
  
And Mr Dickinson was asked by the doctor to go and fill some forms about Kai.  
  
When the doctor and Mr Dickinson left he sat and stared at Kai, he was worried for him.  
  
The next day came all to soon for every member of the BladeBreakers Tyson, Max and the others had been filled in on Kai's injuries and were all very worried.   
  
In Max's room,  
  
The doctor was checking Max over, 'Well Max you're free to go just try to keep of your leg and it will heal in no time, ok.' With that The doctor left and Tyson grandpa walked in (he had come in before but left again, I'm just to lazy to put it in, Shame on you Sam. Oh well on we go...)  
  
'What we doin now dudes? Asked Grandpa (I don't know his name) 'If ya got a rest Maxy dude then home is the best thing,'  
  
'Yeah I guess,' aid Max 'But I want to go and see Kai first even if he is still asleep.'  
  
The others agreed and helped Max get some clothes on and took a slow walk to Kai's room, slow as Max was on crutches. Once there they knocked on the door and went in on hearing Rei's voice,  
  
'Hey Maxy, how are you?' asked Rei   
  
'I'm alright, how are you holding up?' asked Max  
  
Rei just nodded and looked back at Kai   
  
'Maxy, are you coming sweetie?' asked Judy  
  
Max nodded 'Bye Rei let us know if he wakes up,' said Max  
  
'Ok, you go and rest that leg Maxy' said Rei and with that they left.  
  
An hour later Rei was still with Kai when Kai mumbled something incoherent but Rei dismissed it and thought he was hearing things but then he heard it again and Rei hoped that it was a sigh that Kai was waking up, 15 minutes later the mumbles had stopped and Rei was just thinking when all of a sudden Kai sat up with a yell, breathing hard and sweating and he looked somewhat panicked and Rei guessed it was the fact that Kai had woken up in a strange place.  
  
Rei squeezed Kai's hand and said 'Kai it's alright your in a hospital no one is going to hurt you.'   
  
'Rei?' said Kai he then moved his free hand and put in front of his eyes and waved his hand in front of them and continued doing so until he stopped when Rei grabbed his hand   
  
'Kai what are you doing?' asked Rei not sure he wanted to know the reason to why Kai had done it.  
  
'Rei, I...I can't see.' Was all Kai said?  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Rei  
  
'What do you mean, what do you mean? What do you think I mean,' said Kai in a very panicked voice 'I mean I can't see anything, everything is blank!'  
  
Reality dawned on Rei of what Kai was saying 'I...I'll go and get a doctor,' said Rei leaving the room in a hurry and returned a minute latter with Kai's doctor and the doctor checked Kai's vitals and then got a light and checked Kai's eyes,  
  
'Hmm, I am afraid we are going to have to some more tests on you Kai,' said the doctor 'I will be back in a little while to take you to do some tests ok.'   
  
'Kai didn't say anything but Rei nodded and squeezed Kai's hand to let him now he was still there. Kai had been very quiet after the doctor left and Rei was worried, and then the others walked through the door, Kai jumped at the noise but looked up in the direction of the noise anyway after he realized it was only the door opening.  
  
'Hi Kai hi Rei,' said Max 'How are you today Kai?' Max looked at Kai and gave Rei a confused look at why Kai had not acknowledged their presence.  
  
'He is not in a talkative mood today Max,' said Rei 'he wasn't sure if he wanted Tyson and Max to know just yet.  
  
'Oh, how come?' asked Max looking at Rei who shock his head and gave the look 'Drop it'. 'Oh well, I hope you feel better soon Kai,' finished Max and with that Tyson and Max left. And Kai fell asleep.  
  
An hour past and Rei was bored and was considering ongoing to get a drink when a moan from Kai got his attention he saw Kai's eye's opened and e suddenly shot up to a sitting position and said 'Rei' in a panicked voice, Rei grabbed Kai's hand and squeezed it and said 'Relax Kai, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere,' at this Kai seemed to relax and layback down just then a doctor came in.  
  
'Good afternoon Kai, I have your test results,' Said the doctor  
  
'And,' stated Kai trying not to sound nervous but was trembling  
  
The doctor gave a heavy sigh 'I'm afraid its not good news Kai, the test results show that your eyes do react to light but the fluid inside your eyes has been contaminated by the acid and although your body naturally drains this fluid in your eyes the chemical is still there and the concentration is very high, which means we can't do anything to restore your sight.'   
  
'Are you saying I am going to be blind for the rest of my life?' asked Kai fearing the answer  
  
'Well, as I said we can't do anything but as time goes by the concentration should go down but this is not certain and you might get some or all of your sight back it is impossible to say it depends how much damage the reaction does inside your eye and if the concentration goes down enough. I'm sorry we can't do more,' said the doctor 'I'll be back later,' finished the doctor turning and leaving.  
  
After the doctor had left Rei turned to see Kai who had gone rather pale,  
  
'Kai,' said Rei  
  
Kai turned to face were Rei's voice was coming from and Rei was shocked to the amount of fear and confusion in Kai's eyes. Rei couldn't believe what he had heard and although Kai's eyes were as expressive as ever, to anyone else you wouldn't know that Kai was blind, Rei was took at of his thoughts by Kai's voice.  
  
'Rei, what...how...why?' Kai was struggling with words not knowing what to say or think or do there was no denying the fact that he was frightened.  
  
'I'm not sure Kai, we'll think of something,' Rei noticed that Kai was still trembling and has unshed tears in his eyes from when the doctor had left at this Rei moved and sat on Kai's bed, and pulled Kai to him. Kai jumped at the sudden contact but relaxed when realised it was Rei.  
  
'Don't worry Kai I'm here for you and the others will be there for you as well,' said Rei trying his best to comfort Kai who was trembling in his arms.  
  
Rei pulled Kai back and looked at Kai's face and saw that Kai had tears flowing down his cheeks; Rei wiped them away with his fingers.  
  
'Rei... how am I going to do this? Go the rest of my life not being able to see,' said Kai  
  
'We'll cope Kai and I'll help you the best I can,' said Rei  
  
After an hour of tears and words of comfort Kai had calmed down a bit and then Tyson and Max walked through the door and Rei looked but Kai did not but instead kept his head hidden in Rei's chest.  
  
'How are you feeling Kai?' asked Max  
  
Kai gave no answer 'I take it at that you not feeling so good' stated Max   
  
'Yo Kai, it is rude not to look at someone when they talk to you, you know,' said Tyson getting a bit aggravated by Kai's lack of response.  
  
'Tyson' started Kai sitting up and pulling away from Rei and looked in the wrong direction all together,  
  
'Err...Kai I'm on your left-hand side not the right,' Stated Tyson now he was confused.  
  
'I'm sorry,' said Kai 'you will have to forgive me I didn't mean to be rude it's just that...I...well...see...I...' Kai gave up struggling with his words and took a deep shaky breath however Tyson and Max noticed how nervous Kai was and looked to Rei for an explanation.  
  
Rei gave a sigh 'An hour ago the doctor came by with Kai's test results and said a load of stuff which was really confusing but the bottom line is that Kai is...well Kai is blind.'  
  
Both Max and Tyson were shocked beyond belief and didn't now what to say,  
  
'Kai just to let you know were here for you,' said Max, Kai gave a slight nod and lent back into Rei's chest, at that moment the doctor came back and said that Tyson and Max had to leave (Rei's allowed to stay as he's more like family) and that Kai needed some rest. After some more reassuring words Kai reluctantly went to sleep and Rei sat there watching him sleep he had told Tyson and Max to explain everything to the others, after half an hour Rei fell asleep holding Kai's hand.  
  
There we are a longer chapter for you, what do ya think? Please read and review.  
  
1 


	4. I miss you chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day Kai woke up and was first shocked at the fact he couldn't see anything then he remembered the doctor yesterday  
  
Flashback  
'We can't do anything to restore your sight,'  
  
End flashback  
  
Kai sat up and listened carefully but all he could here was the beeping of the heart monitor which he heard get faster when he realized that Rei was not in the room, he was alone.  
  
Then the door open and Rei stepped through and was shocked to see Kai awake and it hit him that Kai was probably frightened having realised he was alone.  
  
'W...who's there?' asked Kai in a shaky voice  
  
'It's only me, Rei.' Said Rei sitting down next to Kai and picked up his hand 'Sorry I didn't mean for you wake up alone, I just went to have something to eat and to speak to the doctor, he said you can leave tomorrow after you've had some more rest also I've spoken to the others and they are coming after lunch and Mr Dickinson is coming in a hour,'  
  
'Ok,' said Kai as he shivered slightly, Rei noticed this  
  
'Kai are you cold?' asked Rei, Kai gave a slight nod and he moved closer to Kai and pulled him close  
  
Kai snuggled into the warmth that radiated from Rei and basked in the wonderful heat, Rei looked down and smiled at the sight of Kai snuggled in his chest.  
  
An hour flew past and boys looked up to the door opening and Mr Dickinson stepped through.  
  
'Hello Kai, how are you feeling today?' asked Mr Dickinson  
  
'Better,' was the blunt answer Kai gave and Mr Dickinson gave Rei a smile 'Well Kai I've been speaking to the doctor and we were talking about were you go once you get out of here and I suggested that since you get the mansion maybe you would want to go back there but the doctor said unless you can find someone of your own choose to agree to be your carer as you want be allowed on your own for some time I'm afraid then they'll assign you a nurse.' Finished Mr Dickinson  
  
'Yes I will go back to the mansion but I don't know anyone who would want to be my carer,' said Kai  
  
'Yes you do' said Rei  
  
Kai had an expression of confusion on his face and looked in the direction of Rei's voice 'I do?'  
  
Rei nodded but then quickly added a 'yes' as Kai couldn't see him nodding 'Me,'  
  
'No Rei I couldn't ask that of you' stated Kai  
  
'You didn't ask I volunteered and I want to help you anyway,' said Rei  
  
'Are you sure?' asked Kai  
  
'Yes, now stop asking me if I'm sure before I change my mind,' said Rei 'Mr Dickinson I will be the carer for Kai, ok' Mr Dickinson nodded and went out of the room, five minutes later he came back with some forms and handed them to Rei  
  
'If you could fill these in Rei,' said Mr Dickinson Rei nodded and got up from Kai and picked up the pen and forms and filled them all in, they weren't very complicated just basic information about Rei and a few case scenarios and that was about it, just as Rei had finished and had sat back on the bed with Kai the door opened and the doctor walked in.  
  
'Hello Kai, how are you this morning?' asked the doctor  
  
'Ok,' was all he said, whilst looking in the direction of the doctor's voice.  
  
'Rei, Mr Dickinson tells me that you have agreed to be Kai's carer,' said the doctor  
  
'That's right,' stated Rei  
  
'That's great, but I have to ask you if you have thought about this fully agreeing to look after a person is a big and difficult responsibility, even if it with someone you know. Learning and helping someone with a new disability can be challenging and that person might be more trouble then you think, and... the doctor was cut off by Kai's voice  
  
'Excuse me. I'm blind not deaf,' started Kai and everyone turned to look at him 'I'm not just a person or someone I'm Kai and would appreciate it if you would not talk about me as if I were not here,' Kai stated in a angry tone, it was bad enough that he couldn't see but to be ignored as if he were invisible was just rude.  
  
'Sorry Kai, you are right it was very rude of me.' Apologized the doctor 'But I must also ask you if you are sure you would like Rei to be your carer.'  
  
'I am, if he still wants to,' said Kai  
  
'As am I,' said Rei whilst handing the forms to the doctor 'When can Kai leave?'  
  
'He can leave when he wants to but...' the doctor started but got cut off by Kai  
  
'Were leaving now please.' Stated Kai with a tone that left no room for discussion  
  
'Alright' said the doctor 'I'll get a wheelchair for you,' and with that the doctor exited the room and Mr Dickinson and Rei got Kai's stuff together and then Mr Dickinson waited outside whilst Rei helped Kai to get his normal clothes on (There wearing V-Force outfits unless stated otherwise, except Kai who is wearing his normal outfit). After leaving the hospital Kai and Rei had been dropped off at Kai's mansion were Arthur the butler was waiting for them. They got out of the car and Mr Dickinson drove off as he someone important to meet. They then walked to the mansion with Rei helping lead Rei.  
  
'Welcome back master Kai, it's good to see you again.' Arthur greeted and went up and hugged Kai who jumped at the sudden contact but returned the embrace of his old friend.  
  
'I would love to say the same thing but as I can't see I'll just say it's good to hear you again,' said Kai  
  
'Well you must be tired Master Kai, come and we will get you settled in,' Arthur turned to Rei if you would like to follow me Master Rei. And with that Arthur picked up all the bags and proceeded into the house with Rei and Kai following behind.  
  
Later that evening Rei had gone down the stairs to get himself an evening drink, It was no 11:35 and Kai was asleep in his room Kai had insisted that he keep his bedroom despite having been on the 2nd floor, but Kai was suborn and would not except any other room.  
  
Rei took a sip of his milk when he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Arthur.  
  
'Good evening master Rei, I apologise for not introducing myself properly earlier. I'm Arthur Banks the butler of the Hiwatari mansion and I have been here throughout master Kai's life, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask.' Arthur stopped to take a breath  
  
'That's ok I suppose I should apologise for not introducing myself either, I'm Rei Kon Kai's boyfriend and team-mate.' Stated Rei and put out his hand, which Arthur took and shook. 'Well I should go back to bed now, goodnight Arthur.' And with that Rei turned to leave  
  
'Very well Master Rei sleep well, breakfast will be served whenever you wish it to be just let me know in the morning,' said Arthur before leaving the room.  
  
When Rei walked into Kais room, Kai was lying in the centre of the bed looking peaceful; So Rei went over the bed and joined Kai in the land of dreams.  
  
(I know I should put how Kai and Rei got on at the start but.. I'm not going to.)  
  
It has been 5 months since Kai and Rei had moved into Kai's mansion at the start everything was going ok but now Rei was beginning to get annoyed with Kai,  
  
Rei's POV  
  
'It's just so annoying, he wants to be able to everything himself and he can't,' I say to Tyson and the others who have come round as they do at least once a week.  
  
'I thought everything was ok between you to' asked max  
  
'It was but Kai seems to want to be the same independent person he was before this but he seems have shut himself off from me and doesn't want to except the help I give him, I mean..Ok I knew this would be tough and he's used to being independent but he is not stupid and he knows he can't do everything so why the fuss, sigh' I state to Max  
  
'I wish there were something we could do to help you out dude but Kai is his own person and he likes to do what he wants to do not what he has been told to or has to do,' said Tyson 'You say Kai has shut himself off, care to elaborate'  
  
'What did you do swallow a dictionary?' said Dizzy from Kenny's laptop everyone sniggered and Tyson just 'humpfed'.  
  
'I mean Tyson he see ms to only talk when spoken to and answers in as few words as possible.' I say  
  
'But he only ever did that anyway,' said Kenny  
  
'Not round me, he was more open and more un-Kai like but now he distant even from me,' I tell them  
  
'Rei....' Started Tyson  
  
We all turn to face him and he actually looks like his thinking  
  
'.....Yes Tyson...' I edge him on  
  
'Do you and Kai still kiss and stuff?' asked Tyson  
  
I just looked at Tyson and then said 'what's that got do do with anything?'  
  
'Everything...no answer the question.' Said Tyson  
  
'No not really...why?' I ask  
  
'Well...if you relationship has drifted apart maybe he's feeling lonely,' stated Tyson  
  
'But he's hardly ever alone,' I say  
  
'Yeah but you put yourself in Kai's position...You have to have help doing nearly everything, your once independent life style no longer exists and can no longer see the love of you life,' pointed out Tyson 'Maybe he feels isolated despite the company he has, maybe he thinks you don't care. Hell I don't know what's going through his brain but it might be worth you trying to give hi a little more independence and then if he gets stuck he can ask for you help and may accept it a bit better as he wanted it.' Suggested Tyson.  
  
We all just stared at Tyson like he had gone mad.  
  
Tyson just looked at us as we were quiet and said 'What!'  
  
'Who are you and what have you done with the real Tyson?' asked Max  
  
'Dudes this is serious,' said Tyson  
  
'We know that's why we can't believe you said that,' said Kenny  
  
'Thanks for the suggestion Tyson, but how did you know that?' I say to Tyson and he shrugged his shoulders and they all stood to leave.  
  
Normal POV After the others had left Rei went to find Kai and found him sitting in the garden listening to his Walkman, nodding his head to the beat.  
  
Rei walked up to kai and pressed stop on the Walkman to get Kai's attention without startling him.  
  
'Kai...' whispered Rei  
  
'Yeah,' answered Kai  
  
'Are you alright?' asked Rei 'I mean really.'  
  
'....'Sigh'I ok Rei...' stated Kai 'I'm sorry,'  
  
'...What for?' asked Rei wondering what Kai was apologising for  
  
'I'm sorry for being so rude and mean to you just lately, I don't mean to get angry at you it's so frustrating not being able to do what I want when I want, I know you where just trying to help me,' said Kai  
  
It took Rei awhile to register what Kai had said, so he took Kai's hand in his own and said 'It's alright I forget sometimes how hard it must be for you,' and with that he pulled Kai into his embrace and they stayed like that until latish evening and then they went up to bed.  
  
Once Kai was settled in bed Rei lay next to him and pulled Kai close, he then leaned down and brushed his lips over Kai's, he then added a bit of pressure and liked at Kai's bottom lip asking for entrance, Kai's lips opened with hesitation, much to Rei's surprise. But took advantage and explored the territory that he had not wondered in for so long. It was then that Rei realised that Kai was nervous despite having done this before but they had done anything like this since the accident and Rei wondered why Kai would be nervous.  
  
Master Rei don't you think it would be wise to voice your opinion, rather then just thinking about what could be wrong said Drigger in Rei's head.  
  
/ Yeah I suppose so Drigger....hey your not suppose to be in my head/ Rei mentally told Drigger  
  
Whatever you say master Rei, whatever you say said Drigger before fading away  
  
Mental sigh /I suppose I should ask.../ Rei thought  
  
'Kai what's the matter. Why are you so nervous?' asked Rei  
  
'...It's nothing,' said Kai  
  
'Hmmm doesn't seem like nothing to me,' stated Rei  
  
'Really I'm fine,' insisted Kai keeping his sightless gaze away from Rei's face  
  
'Kai look at me!,' Rei demanded but immediately regretted it  
  
'I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU REI REMEMBER I'M BLIND...I CAN'T SEE YOU, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FIND SOMEONE WHY CAN LOOK AT YOU WHEN YOU TELL THEM TOO.' Yelled Kai, his breath having become quickened.  
  
'Oh Kai, I didn't mean it.... I'm sorry,' stated Rei  
  
'STOP TELLING ME YOU SORRY, YOU CAN'T BE SORRY FOR SOMETHING THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, JUST GO REI, GO AND FIND SOMEONE WHO YOU REALLY WANT AND WHO CAN SEE YOU FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE' Kai shouted at Rei  
  
'Kai, I'm sorry bu...' Rei started but was interrupted by Kai  
  
'PLEASE PLEASE PLEase stop saying sorry...i'm sorry. Sorry that I am mean to you, sorry that I'm a burden upon you and I'm sorry for being this way.' Chocked out Kai  
  
'Kai what do mean, you know that your not a burden to me and don't want anyone else, you know I only have eyes for you and will only ever love you.' Said Rei his voice edged with concern for his love  
  
'Exactly you only have eyes for me but my I no longer have eyes that can see you...' sobbed Kai trying to keep back the tears that had wanted to fall for so long.  
  
'Kai your eyes might not see me but you don't see love with your eyes your see it with your heart,' said Rei whilst giving Kai a passionate kiss 'did you need your eyes to see or feel that?'  
  
'No...I'm sorry Rei it's just that I miss you so much,' confessed Kai  
  
'How can you miss me Kai? I'm right here and always have been,' asked Rei  
  
'I know your there but it's so hard that I can here you wonderful voice but can't see your beautiful face, your beautiful face. Hell I'm never going to be able to see Dranzer again. It's getting harder to remember what you look like even in my dreams, I can't see you, you just appear as a shadow.' Kai said  
  
/Oh my God, I can't believe Kai felt like that this/ thought Rei Rei then pulled Kai into his embrace feeling Kai's sobs rack his form, from the tears he had kept back all this time 'Kai...I know that you think that I won't want you because you can't see me but that doesn't bother me, I love you for who you are.' Rei said and pushed Kai down on the bed so he was straddling Kai's waist and kissed him deep.  
'You don't need you eyes sight for every aspect of love, as beauty is only skin deep and goes deeper then most people can see anyway.' Said Rei 'and now I will make you feel how much I love you.'  
  
There we go the next chapter, I'm soooooooo etc sorry for updating any sooner, my inspiration kinda got up and walked out the door and come back. So my apologies to those who have been reading my story and I will really try to update sooner for you.  
  
Please review or flame me if you really want to.... bye  
  
1 


	5. I miss you chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Rei was sitting on Kai straddling his waist, and Rei was kissing his way along Kai's jaw line.

'Uh.... Rei we can't do this...'said Kai breaking the silence

Rei stopped his kissing 'Why not?' Rei asked

'Because I.... I can't see what I'm doing' mumbled Kai

'Kai,' started Rei 'Just let me be in charge and do what your instinct and heart tell you, and no before you say anything you won't do anything wrong because I love you and you love me, besides they say love is blind say I suppose that gives you the advantage...'

'I suppose so...sigh Ok Rei...I trust you.' Said Kai whilst trying to convince himself of that fact

With that said Rei went about removing both his and Kai's clothes, and continued kissing his way down Kai's body stopping at his nipples to make each one a sensitive little nub, and once done with abusing Kai's nipples he continued on his way stopping once more but this time at Kai's navel and licked around, whilst listening to the little sounds of delight that coming from Kai. Rei continued placing kisses all over Kai's chest.  
Whilst Rei was doing this Kai was trying to remind himself of just whose hands were touching him, Rei noticed that Kai was not relaxing under the touches and looked up and realized immediately what was happening and lent up and placed a kiss on Kai's lips stopping Kai from thinking about who he was really with 'Kai relax...' said Rei whilst once again kissing his way down Kai's body. 'Don't think about who I could be, who's touches these really are...You no deep in your mind it's me so relax and enjoy the kisses and touches that only I can bring,' said Rei Kai thought about Rei's words and accepted them.  
Rei finally felt Kai begin to relax under his caresses and continued his journey and finally reached his destination...

""""('Lemon scene here' if you want it E-mail me and I'll send it to you"

'Did you need sight to feel how wonderful that was my Precious phoenix?' asked Rei through deep breaths

'No my beautiful tiger, I did not,' was Kai's answer 'Rei...'

'Hmmm?'

'I love you' whispered Kai

'I love you too Kai, I love you too,' was what Rei replied,

'Rei...' whispered Kai

'Yes Kai,' answered Rei

'Thank you,' said Kai whilst leaning up and aiming a kiss to where he guessed Rei's lips were.

Rei received the kiss in the correct place and smiled 'Your welcome darling'  
And then they both fell into a peaceful oblivion of slumber together.

The next morning Rei woke up to find Kai awake and dressed and sitting in a chair by the window reading a brail book. Rei had to admit to himself that Kai was not an invalid and could do a fair bit him self now like getting washed and changed. Rei found it hard to believe that he had not woken up before Kai as he normally did.  
Rei looked at the clock next to the bed and found it was 9:45am, Rei got up out of the bed and stretched with cat like grace and walked over to Kai who didn't flinch or jump when Rei put his arms around Kai's shoulders and placed a kiss behind his ear and whispered 'Good morning love,'

'Morning,' was the quiet reply Rei got from Kai who was running his fingers over the same spot continuously, and had a look of concentration on his face.

'What are you reading?' asked Rei

'It's called "The devils number" (1) and it's quite good so far but I can't figure out this one word sigh. Rei on the desk is a brail alphabet good you get it for me please.' Stated Kai

Rei went and got the alphabet like Kai asked him to, pleased that Kai was asking him for assistants rather then struggling. 'Here you go, what should I do with it?' asked Rei

'Could you tell me what letter that (points to brail letter) (2) letter is please?' asked Kai

'Sure it's a Y with a E sound to it (2),' stated Rei

'Hmm. Thanks,'

'So what was the word?' asked Rei

'It was 'yelp' as in a cry. Are you going to have a shower so we can do something with ourselves today or are you planning to go out like that to scare half the population to an early grave?' asked Kai with a grin

'Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour, and what do you mean scare I'm not scary... ...am I,' asked Rei

'Not to me your not but if you saw a guy with fangs, long black hair walking around the streets in his birthday suit, don't you thing you would be scared?' said Kai

'I guess, I'm going to shower then,' said Rei turning to leave 'Back in a little while'  
Rei walked away grinning /There's hope for us yet Kai. / Thought Rei glad to see Kai almost back to the Kai he use to know.  
Rei stopped himself before walking out the room and turned to face Kai 'Does this mean that you are actually going to go outside with me?' asked Rei with hope in his voice

Kai gave a slight chuckle and said 'Did you think that I was asking for my health, what do you think, of course this means that I intend to go out just don't let the others know I don't want any extra attention whilst were out, ok'

'Ok Kai I won't tell the others until later on to tell them how we got on.... Is that a fair compromise?' asked Rei and Kai simply nodded his head and said 'Now go and shower before I change my mind.' And with that Rei was gone.

15mins later Kai and Rei left the mansion and headed for the park as requested by Kai they would walk to the park and come back via the high street stopping off at a shop to pick up a few things.  
Kai was really nervous it felt so strange to be able to hear everything and everyone but not see them, but he reminded himself that Rei was here with him and wouldn't let anything bad happen.  
Once at the park Kai could hear the spin of blades in dishes and the cheers of the bladers're themselves.  
Rei felt Kai tense up as the volume of sound around them got louder, they had gone through the park without attracting any attention and now they were on the high street. They turned a corner and went into a mini-super market and brought a few things. Rei thought they may get lucky and have no one recognise himself or Kai until when they were in line to pay someone bumped them and Kai's shades that he was wearing fell off on the floor and the check-out lady picked them, but then she looked at whom she was handing the shades to and gasped here in this little shop were two world famous championship beybladers she couldn't believe it but when she saw the worry on Rei's face she quickly composed herself handed the shades to Rei and continued scanning the items.

'That will be seven pounds and sixty-eight pence please sir' (I'm using English prices cause I'm English and lazy) asked the lady with a smile

'Here,' Said Rei giving her a ten pound note 'the change is for you as a thank-you for being quiet about us being here,' and with that Rei and Kai left the lady and the noisy shop.

Once back home Rei and Kai were sitting on the sofa with a drink each when Rei broke the silence 'So, how was your first trip out,'

'It was ok I guess, it was just being in the shop I didn't like,' answered Kai 'But apart from that it was ok.'

'Good, you didn't get hurt did you when we got bumped did you?' asked Rei, concern in his voice

Kai shook his head 'No, the sudden contact made me jump that's all,' said Kai 'come lets go to bed I've had enough.'

And with that both went up to bed and slept in peaceful dreams in the arms of each other.  
After a few trips out to the shops and the park and one trip to Tyson's dojo Rei finally convinced Kai to invite Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary over for a evening meal. It is now 6.00pm and they have all just arrived at Kai and Rei's place and Rei is greeting them and Kai is still up stairs.

'Hey guys, how are ya?' asked Rei, all answered in one way or another that they were fine

'What did you say to let us come round?' asked Max

'Not a lot now before Kai comes down I have a few things I must tell you all,' started Rei and all listened 'you must not tell Kai where anything is on the table or his plate and unless you think he really needs help don't offer it he will or should ask me or maybe one off you......got it.'

The guys were quiet but then all nodded their heads in agreement, a minute later Kai was seen walking down the stairs holding the handrail as a guide.

'Hey Kai,' yelled Tyson

'Hi Kai, how's it going?' asked Max

'Hello Kai, how you been?' asked Kenny

'Hiya Kai, how are ya?' asked Hillary

Kai gave an inward smile and said 'Hi guys I'm fine thanks for asking,'

At the table Author had just dished out the food and now was handing out cutlery and Rei was helping, when he got to Kai he bent down and whispered into Kai's ear 'Pork at 9, vegetables at 6, potatoes at 3 and stuffing (3) at 12. OK,' and Kai nodded

Whilst eating it was silent but not a tense silence it was comfortable and relaxed as even Tyson was eating with manners, after dinner there dessert was chocolate cheesecake and was eaten in the same manner after they had helped Author unset the table they were now in the lounge with Kenny and Hillary on one sofa, Max and Tyson and one and Kai and Rei on the other.

'So what do you guys wanna do?' asked Rei

'Don't know.' Said Tyson

'You guys suggest something after all this is your place,' said Max

'Why don't we watch a film,' suggested Kai

And all eyes except Rei who was smiling turned to stare at him 'Well...' said Kai

'Errrr...Kai how err can we ya now watch a film?' asked Max

'Easy,' started Kai 'You pick a film put it in the DVD player turn on the TV and press play.'

'Har...har...har very funny Kai,' said Tyson 'We were being serious.'

'Really... so was I,' said Kai 'If you were referring to my lack of sight it's not a problem I have a pair of headphones I were with a tape I listen to as well as listening to the film.'

'Why...' asked Hillary

'The tape on the headphones gives descriptions on what is happening throughout the film so I can get a mental image.' Stated Kai 'Now are we going to watch a film or not.'

'Ok we will watch a film, but what film,' asked Kenny

'Tell you what Hillary you pick the film, there in the draw.' Rei said whilst pointing at a big draw by the TV

As Hillary got up to pick a film Tyson said 'Rei what are you thinking she'll pick a soppy romance film,' moaned Tyson

'Well you shouldn't have been so indecisive Tyson, besides she might surprise you.' Said Rei just as Hillary was coming back over

'Ok I pick this, "I, Robot" (4)' said Hillary

'Tyson looked at Rei and said 'You knew she would pick it, how?'

'She has a thing for Will Smith,' said Rei as Hillary came back from putting the film in. Rei went and got Kai's headphones and all watched the film.

After the movie the others went home saying they had a great time and Kai and Rei went to bed

'So how did you find it?' asked Rei

'I actually had a great time, we will have to do it again sometime.... don't tell Tyson I said that.' Said Kai

'Chuckle ok I won't' said Rei giving Kai a kiss 'Good night Kai'

'Night Rei,' replied Kai

(1) The actual book called "The devils number" by G. M. Hague is a really good book about some guys who get trapped in a submarine, well worth a read.  
(2) I don't know much about the brail alphabet and how it would work, I just guessed.  
(3) I really don't know what they would be eating so as I'm English I thought they could eat what I eat.  
(4) The film "I, Robot" is sooooo cool I love Will Smith and Sci-fi stuff. It is just so groovy if have not seen it. See it as it is fantastic.

There we go another Chapter just for you and I'll do another just please please please please etc review............or flame me if you don't like my story..........................................


	6. Family

Chapter 6

A few had past and things were much better then they had been with Kai accepting Rei's help instead of pushing him away. The guys and Hillary came round least once a week for a meal and things were going great until...

It is 11:30pm and Kai and Rei are on the sofa in the best room, the TV is on and a announcement has just come up.

"The next Beyblade tournament is coming up folks" said Jazzman " You only have 6 months until they start, so get training and pick your team mates well and we will see if the bladebreakers can keep there title as world champions" and with that Rei turned the TV off.

'Come on lets go to bed,' said Rei but Kai didn't move he instead put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the blue blade that he had not seen since before Kai lost his sight

'Rei...' Stated Kai with a deep sad sigh Kai ran his fingers over the cool metal surface that was the home to Dranzer his most beloved companion (beside Rei).

That's when Rei had an idea, 'Hay Kai are we gonna enter the competition this year?'

'How can we Rei?' asked Kai

'Easy, you learn to blade with not seeing you could close your eyes during a match when you could see so we will have to teach you to launch, battle with and retrieve Dranzer without sight, it will be hard Kai but if you want to do it then we can do it as nothing is impossible.' Stated Rei

It took Kai a minute for Kai to absorb what Rei had said and smiled at him 'Ok Rei, your right we can do it.' And with that they went up to bed to dream of what tomorrow will bring.'

Four months later (I know I should put the progress of Kai but really cant be arsed) the guys were wondering why they hadn't seen Rei or Kai, although as far as they know wasn't entering the competition, hadn't seen Rei at any of the practices.  
'Come on guys,' said Tyson 'lets go and see them.'

'But we haven't been invited,' said Kenny

'Oh Kenny, haven't you ever heard of being spontaneous?' asked Tyson

'What did you do eat a dictionary for breakfast?' asked Max

'No I...Hey,' said Tyson 'Come on lets go.' And with that they set off for Kai and Rei's place

Meanwhile at Kai and Rei's place

'Let it Rip.' Yelled Rei launching Drigger into the dish and Kai was standing on the other side. Kai had managed to launce Dranzer into the dish with Rei's guidance and they had been trying for a while for Kai to launch on his own but were not having much success, as Kai kept missing the dish.

Kai gave a frustrated sigh 'Rei I just can not do this, if I can't even get Dranzer into the dish then how am I suppose to battle with her?'

'Kai you just need to relax and let your natural ability take over and as for battling you can sense where Dranzer is with the bond you share,' said Rei 'Now try again,'

So Kai readied his launcher, as did Rei

'3... 2... 1... Let it rip!' they both yelled as they pulled there rip cords, not knowing that the others had just walked around the corner and where now watching

Kai managed to get Dranzer into the dish and was doing quit well

We can do this Kai, together said Dranzer in Kai's head

D...Dranzer. How...never mind. Thank you answered Kai

'Drigger Tiger claw' shouted Rei calling out Drigger

But Dranzer dogged it 'Dranzer, volcano excellent emission.' Yelled Kai, calling forth Dranzer. Unfortunately Drigger wasn't lucky and didn't manage to doge it and was sent flying out of the dish and then Kai called back Dranzer and caught her.

'YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' yelled all the others startling Kai out of his skin causing him to jump and slip on the floor and landing on his butt. Rei on the other hand had seen the others but had not said anything, not wanting to distract Kai

'Oops...sorry Kai said Tyson squatting next to Kai 'You ok,' asked Tyson who watched as Kai rubbed his butt from his sudden landing on the floor.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Kai and stood up. 'Warn me next time,' added Kai with a slight grin

'Soz dude but you were so engrossed in your battle#. It was sweet.' Said Tyson

'Great win tho Kai, since when have you been training anyway?' asked Kenny

'I've been training for a while...since they first announced the next championships was coming up,' said Kai

'Wow that long huh,' said Max 'Wait a minute do this mean that you're going to be with us to enter the championships?'

Kai simple nodded and added 'If you don't mind me still being on the team...you can find someone else if you prefer.'

Shock appeared on the others faces

'Kai we want and are going to have you on the team,' said Tyson

'Yeah... It just wouldn't be the same without you,' added Max

Kai smiled a genuine smile and said 'Thanks'

'Well its getting late guys we better be heading back,' said Hilary and the others agreed

'See you guys soon' said Rei he then turned back to Kai and pulled him into a deep kiss 'come on lets have some tea and then go to bed.'

'But I'm not tired,' stated Kai

Rei grinned 'You will be once I'm done with you.'

Kai blushed slightly and both made there way into the house.

The next evening...A Sunday evening to be précised. It was 9:00pm and Rei was lying on the sofa with Kai on his chest fast asleep they had watched a movie but Kai had fallen asleep three quarters of the way through, but Rei didn't mind he liked the way Kai looked when he was asleep...so peaceful and his face was always frown less. Rei gave a sigh and was about to drop off himself but then...

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... 'Hello Hiwitari residence Rei speaking' Rei whispered when he answered the phone

'Oh, hey Rei...didn't wake you did I?' greeted/asked Max

'Hey Max, no you didn't wake me why?' asked Rei

'Just that you whispered and when you just wake up you whisper' stated Max

'Oh. No I haven't been asleep I whispered because Kai is.' Said Rei

'Oh ok, well anyway the reason I'm calling is to tell you that Mr Dickinson called us today and wants a meeting with all of us an Saturday,' said Max

'Where and what time?' asked Rei

'At Tyson's dojo, at 12noon.' Stated Max 'Oh wait...'Max went quiet, obviously talking to someone else 'Rei did you say that Kai was asleep?'

'Err yeah kinda...I can wake him if you need to speak to him,' said Rei

'Please Rei its just that Mr Dickinson is here and wants to ask him something,' said Max

'Ok wait there,' said Rei and placed the phone on the side 'Kai...Kai wake up Mr Dickinson is on the phone,' said Rei whilst gentle shaking Kai

Kai's eyelids fluttered slightly, revealing sightless mahogany eyes 'Rei...'whispered Kai

'Yeah Kai, Mr Dickinson is on the phone and he wants to speak to you.' Said Rei

'Oh, o...k' said Kai whilst yawning. Rei smiled and placed the phone in Kai's hand.

'Hello' said Kai

'Hello Kai sorry to disturb you,' apologized Mr Dickinson

'That's ok, what can I do for you?' asked Kai

'Well, I'm ringing because I received a letter from the prison complex were your grandfather is being kept, and he...' started Mr Dickinson

'And...what,' edged Kai

'Well your grandfather has requested to see you,' finished Mr Dickinson

'...' Kai was silent and the handset fell out of his hand, landing on the floor.

'Kai...Kai...' said Mr Dickinson, concerned at Kai's silence 'Kai...Kai are you still there?'

Rei bent down and picked up the handset and placed it back in Kai's hand, now concerned.

'Why?' asked Kai

'He never gave a real reason for the nature of the visit but he did say that he doesn't think that he will be around much longer and this may be his last chance to see and talk to you, and he also said that he doesn't want any trouble and that your more then welcome to bring a friend with you if you preferred.' Stated Mr Dickinson

It took a Kai a minute for Kai to absorb the information that Mr Dickinson had just told him when he asked 'When?'

'Well the visitor ticket that was sent is for Thursday afternoon, but if you wanted to make a appointment at a later date you could or you don't have to go at all.' Said Mr Dickinson

'I'll go' said Kai 'On Thursday.'

'Are you sure Kai?' asked Mr Dickinson

'Yes, the sooner I get there and see him the sooner I can leave and forget about him.' Stated Kai

'Ok Kai, do you want the transport details now or tomorrow?' asked Mr Dickinson

'We'll have them now, but can you give them to Rei as I need to use the bathroom,' said Kai and handed the phone to Rei and got up and headed for the bathroom

'Hello Mr Dickinson' greeted Rei

(I'm not going to repeat the whole conversation again but Mr D kinda just tells Rei what he told Kai,')

'Well the car will be there to pick you up at 10:00am so you get there for 12noon and then they will bring you back when you ready, ok' said Mr Dickinson

'Ok Mr D. see you soon.' Said Rei

'Ok, Take care Rei.' Said Mr Dickinson and with that they both hung up. And Rei got up and went in search of his lover so that they could go to bed.

Rei found Kai standing in the dark hallway, just outside the bathroom, hand on the wall for guidance. Rei walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder 'Hey, you ok?' he asked

Kai simple nodded and continued on his way down the hallway and Rei went into the bathroom, after he went into his and Kai's bedroom and found Kai already asleep so he joined him.

Over the next few days Kai was extremely distant and kept himself alone a lot. It was now Wednesday afternoon and Kai was lying on a sofa in the lounge, staring with sightless mahogany eyes at the ceiling. Rei walked in and found him that way and knelt on the floor next to him.

'Hey, you ok you've really quiet lately?' asked Rei

'Sigh Yeah I'm fine Rei,' answered Kai

'Hmm, I'm not convinced.' Stated Rei 'Nervous bout tomorrow?'

'Rei my grandfather in the whole of my life has never once requested my presence to just talk it's always been to punish me for something I've done wrong or not done right, so nervous is an understatement.' Stated Kai 'But I'll live, I usually do.'

'Don't worry Kai, I'll be with you the whole time.' Said Rei

It had just turned 10 o'clock Thursday morning when the car that would take Kai and Rei to the complex pulled up, so they got in and off they went. Once there they both had to be searched and were escorted be an armed guard and saw more on there way to the high security inner section of the complex in which they had to pass through 2 armed gates.

'Here we are cell number 489.001, cell of Mr Voltaire Hiwatari,' said the guard whilst unlocking the door 'When you want to be let out just press the intercom inside next to the door we'll be right outside, and just so know he was informed about your accident. '

And with that they went into the room the door closed and locked behind them. The room was a reasonable size, the floor was white tiles and the walls were a light grey in colour and there was a light above the bed and one in the middle of the room, there were also two chairs next to the door and there was a simple single bed on the far wall, a toilet in the corner farthest away. And in the middle of the room was a desk with a chair in which Voltaire was sat reading.  
He looked up when he heard the door to his cell open and then close revealing Kai and Rei, he stood placed his book on the desk.

'Hello Grandson.' Greeted Voltaire 'So sorry to hear about your accident.'

'Grandfather.' Was all Kai said and Rei mealy gave a slight nod in greeting, as did Voltaire to him.  
Voltaire took a step forward his footstep echoing in the small room

'Don't,' started Kai 'I might not be able to see you but I do not want you any closer to me then you already are...alright.'

'Fine Grandson if that's what you want then that's the way it will be,' said Voltaire 'Take a seat.'

'It is now what did you call me hear for?' asked Kai whilst Rei helped him sit

'Sigh Well as you know I am old and I probably won't be leaving here...alive anyway, and I wanted to tell you a few truths. Started Voltaire, He looked at Kai who didn't say anything so he figured he better continue 'First off I did not take you away from your parents you were placed under my care when they passed away in a car accident you were involved the long scar on your back that goes from your right hip around and along the underside and round the knee of your left leg was the result unfortunately your parents were not so lucky and both passed away and don't be under the impression that I didn't like my son and his wife because I did your parents were very good people. Secondly I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you and before you say it I know that sorry won't make up for all of what I've done but I needed to say it, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for trying to make you apart of my plans, I'm sorry for trying to raise you with my rules my values and my ideals and I'm sorry for making you hurt your friends. I also want you to know that Boris is dead he was found hanging a few weeks ago in his house so you don't need to worry about him. deep sigh I also wanted to give you this,' Voltaire opened the one draw in the desk ad pulled out a small silver key, a small bronze key and a small piece of paper, the bronze key is the main safe in the mansion and on the paper is the code, the silver key is for my safety deposit box at the bank anything and everything I own is now yours to do with as you please, and all I wanted to say.' Finished Voltaire passing the keys and paper to Rei before sitting back at his desk.

'Well you are right it will take more then a 'I'm sorry' to make it right but maybe one day I might be able to forgive but I wouldn't count on it, but I will say thank you for telling me the truth about my parents.' Thanked Kai

'Well that's all I wanted to say so you may go,' said Voltaire at this Kai nodded and Rei pressed the intercom and the sound of locks been undone were heard and Kai and Rei stood to leave

'Kai,' started Voltaire making Kai stop 'I just wanted to say that I hope that you and Rei have a very happy life together, and I have one request.'

'Thanks,' thanked Kai 'What's the request?'

'Black Dranzer is in the safe please don't destroy her she may be evil but she is still a bit-beast and its not her fault she is the way she is.' Reasoned Voltaire

'I had no intention of destroying Black Dranzer, I'll keep her safe.' Sated Kai 'Goodbye grandfather.' And with that Kai and Rei left the cell

'...Goodbye Kai.' Whispered Voltaire, alone once more

On the return journey Kai was silent and when he got home he was also silent, he was silent all through dinner up until they were in bed.

'Rei.' Said Kai

'Hmmm.' Answered Rei

'Thank you for coming with me today,' thanked Kai

'Your welcome,' stated Rei 'Are you alright.' Rei asked noticing that Kai looked rather upset

'I'm fine it's hard to think that that was the last time I'll see him.' Said Kai

Confused by Kai's answer Rei said 'But you hate him so what's so hard'  
'Sigh I know I hate him and as much as I'd love to be able to say that I wont miss him at all part of me will because he as much as I'd hate to admit it is my only living relative and once he goes I'll be all alone.' Kai told Rei 'And I know I have you and the guys but...well you understand.'

Rei gave a slight smile and gave Kai a reassuring kiss 'don't worry everything will sort.'

'What are we doing tomorrow?' asked Kai

'What do you want to do tomorrow?' asked Rei pulling Kai closer into his embrace

'Well I was thinking we could go through my grandfathers stuff at the bank and in the safe,' suggested Kai 'And then do some training after.'

'Ok you're the boss.' Said Rei 'Goodnight Kai'

Rei gave Kai a chaste kiss before turning the light off and falling into peaceful oblivion.

There we go another chappie sorry for the delay I had my computer formatted by my mothers boyfriend only he didn't tell me so I've had to re write this whole chapter again. So sorry again and please review, love you're feed back and if you have any pointers or ideas please voice them I value all input.

Bye Sammy.xxx

8 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

I'm thinking of re-writing this story. What do you all think?

Think I should give it a go…or am I wise to quite whilst I'm ahead?

Any and all feedback is gratefully received


End file.
